Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-20468969-20170330112030
I liked this whole series, not to happy with the 8th or 9th season. However, I liked getting to know The Mother, though I wish we had seen more of her, why couldn't the writers have given her more scenes and lines instead of just this season and very few episodes? Why did they have to have Ted and The Mother or Tracy meet only in the finale then kill her off? Their kids were right, there had to have been more. Anyways, I have to admit at the beginning, I had wanted Ted and Robin to be together, but I hated how she treated him just because he wanted children and to get married, but I would be creeped out too if I had gone out on a date with a guy and then him telling me hours later that he loved me. It is kind of creepy. I really don't get why people were so in love with Barney and Robin being a couple, Barney is just so different, he likes sleeping with woman, it's not exactly a good reputation. I mean how could she trust him, he cheated on Nora with her. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate Barney, I think he's a very amusing character and makes me laugh but I just couldn't date a guy like that, let alone marry one. No wonder their marriage didn't last. Now this has nothing to do with the characters relationships but the fact that they are always making fun of Canada. I don't understand why Americans are always so prejuduice towards Canadians, there is nothing wrong with us. Some of the stuff that is even mentioned on the show about Canada or Canadians isn't even true. Just to be clear, I am Canadian, born and raised. And half of the stuff that has been said about Canada, I haven't really heard of, like the word Hoser, it's not too common here, I've never heard a single person use it. How Americans think we say the word About, I say it how it's spelled or how anyone who speaks English and isn't Canadian says it. Not every Canadian is about Hockey. I actually prefer Soccer over Hockey, I never enjoyed hockey throughout High School and I still don't. I don't say 'Eh?', never have, others may have though. We do not live in Igloos, not all of Canada is up North, when it's cold out and it's snowing or raining I wear a jacket. I've never been in a hurricane as the city I live in doesn't get hurricanes or tornados, but I can garentee that they woudn't be like summer weather or whatever Robin said it was like. Not every province, city or town gets 9 to 10 months of snow. The city I live in, it only snowed for like a week or two in February. Our Seasons are kind of messed up where I live. The Northwest Territories, Alberta and Toronto is where it snows like crazy. Anyways, just saying that Canadians are human just like every other person on this planet. Off the topic of Canada, I didn't mind the finale too much, I was just a little disappointed over the meeting between Ted and The Mother.